Curious George Takes a Job
'''Curious George Takes a Job '''is the second book in the original Curious George series, written and illustrated by Margaret Rey and H. A. Rey and published by Houghton Mifflin in 1947. It tells the story of George taking a job as a window washer. Plot The book picks up where the first book ends. George is living in the zoo, until he gets the key from the zookeeper and escapes his cage. In the city, George enters a restaurant where he is caught eating a pot of spaghetti and forced by the cook to wash the dishes, but he does a splendid job. As a reward, the cook takes him to a friend who gives him a job as a window washer at a tall apartment building. George washes the windows. He first saw a boy crying because he didn't want to eat his spinach (for the first room), and then a man was taking a nap (for the second). Then, now for a third room, he discovers a room being painted. George then thinks painting is better than washing windows. So (after he thinks the painters might paint the whole room into a jungle; with the furniture being made into jungle animals), he sneaks in and gives it a jungle theme (even painting the furniture covers as animals) during the painters' break for lunch. Upon their return an hour later, the painters (after back from lunch) look inside and the room has changed into a jungle (including a giraffe, two leopards, and a zebra). Finally, the painters, the elevator man (the cook's friend), and the apartment woman owner chase George down a fire escape, until he breaks his leg when he jumped down from it onto the concrete sidewalk. George had mistaken it for being soft as the grass in the jungle; only it was actually hard as stone. After the fall breaks George's leg, an ambulance comes to take George to the hospital. The woman of the apartment tells everyone how George got what he deserved, which was making her apartment room into a jungle. The elevator man adds that he told George that he would get into trouble because he was too curious. He is then seen laying in the hospital bed with a cast on his leg and looking unhappy while a doctor monitors him. The story of him being in the hospital makes it to the local newspaper where The Man with the Yellow Hat reads it and makes a beeline to the hospital to claim him. During that time, George gets out of his bed (his leg having healed) and tampers with a bottle of ether, which knocks him out. The Man and the nurse find him this way and put him in a cold shower to wake him up, then George is taken to a movie studio to record a movie about his life, which he and all of his friends (whom he met during the story) are seen in a theater watching at the end of the book. Category:Books Category:Original Adventures